


So Hot That I Melted

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, I mean it's a fic about a bar so that should go without saying but anyway, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's working his way through college to get his degree in art by working as a bartender at a local pub. One night, a group of people, including one stunning blonde named Niall, come there. After that, Niall keeps coming back almost every night and after serenading Zayn during one open mic night and exchanging phone numbers, they slowly become the best things to ever happen to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhyHelloThere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyHelloThere/gifts).



> I don’t know One Direction. I hope you enjoy your fic and that you (along with the other readers) have been okay these past two months. <3 I censor the cuss words because I’m not comfortable typing them out. 
> 
> And I realize introducing both your name and pronouns is a new thing for many people. Most are only used to introducing your name and assuming pronouns. I’d be happy to explain this more in the comments if you ask, but I’m not trans so I may not be able to explain it as well as a trans person could. All gross comments will be deleted. Thanks. :)
> 
> Also, to the person receiving this: I may also end up doing the King Niall prompt if that's alright with you? Because I also think that's a really cool prompt I'd like to do sometime. (If it's not okay though, just tell me.) :D
> 
> Lastly, thank you to my beta-readers. This fic would be a mess without you guys. <3 (Although I did make a lot of edits after you all said your pieces and I submitted it, because I was being a bit of a perfectionist. So HOPEFULLY it's not too much of a mess...)

**Tuesday**

“Zayn, you’re late,” his boss, Jamie, says upon his arrival.

Zayn gulps. “Yeah I know. I’m sorry. I had to finish up some extra credit assignment for my English class...”

Jamie rolls her eyes. “Yeah like I haven’t heard that one before. Just go to the back and get everything ready. We’ve got an important group of people coming here in about an hour.”

Zayn obliges, heading to the back to stock up on their most popular brands of liquors and beers. Zayn really doesn’t understand what Jamie has against him. Ever since he started working here, it seems like she’s just been trying to make his life terrible. Every time he tries to ask her why though, she just scoffs and says “please, you already know why” so he’s learned to stop asking.

People start pouring in slowly and Zayn moves to the front to help them. “Are the group you were talking about here yet?” he asks Jamie as he passes Meghan, a regular, her usual selection of rum and coke.

“Obviously not,” Jamie says angrily. “Otherwise I’d have told you to look presentable.” Zayn looks down at what he’s wearing, confused because he thinks he looks pretty presentable. “Now hurry up and get that customer’s order.”

Zayn gets over to the customer. They frown and whisper, “I’ve only been here for like two seconds. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It’s okay, she just doesn’t like me, I’m used to it,” Zayn whispers back, then says louder, “What can I get you?”

“Oh, just a Long Island Iced Tea and a beer for my friend.” When Zayn comes back, they’re looking at him contemplatively. “Do I know you?”

Zayn thinks for a moment. “Umm… I don’t think so.”

“You sure? What's your name and pronouns?”

“I’m… Zayn. Zayn Malik. He/him.”

“Where do you go to school?”

Zayn raises an eyebrow, really not sure why this customer has so much interest in him. He probably shouldn’t even answer the question but for some reason he trusts this customer. “Umm…”

“Hey, Zayn!” Jamie calls. “Stop chatting up the customers. The group’s almost here and I need all hands on deck.”

Zayn rolls his eyes because really, how special could this group really be? “Alright, I’m coming.” Zayn looks at the customer, their look difficult to read, and shrugs. “Sorry.”

A few minutes later, the group shows up. Zayn doesn’t see what’s so ‘important’ about them, but he doesn’t question it.

“Hi Niall,” Jamie says, walking over to the blonde one. “I’m Jamie, she/her. I've seen you around the mall before, and we've talked once or twice, but I'm not sure if you remembered my name/pronouns. You’re so hot.”

Oh, Zayn thinks to himself. So this is why Jamie finds this group ‘important’. She finds Niall attractive. Not that he can blame her to be honest…

“Uh… Thank you?” Niall says awkwardly. Zayn bites his lip to stop himself from giggling.

“Zayn why are you just standing there?” Jamie asks, still making googly eyes at Niall. “Come get his order.”

Zayn starts walking over there.

“No way,” Niall says. “You work here?”

“Yes I do,” Jamie interrupts. “You remember me from the mall?” 

“Umm… Well, I do vaguely, yes. But I was actually talking to Zayn.”

Jamie frowns. “Oh… okay.” She walks away sadly.

Zayn walks forward again. “Uh… yes. To answer your question, I do work here.”

Niall grins. “I’ve seen some of your art pieces around school but I’ve always been too nervous to approach you. You’re like, really good.”

Zayn’s heart starts beating quickly but he’s also confused. “But how would you know what I look like based on my art pieces?”

“The student newsletter obviously,” Niall tells him. “They print out stories about students sometimes and one of them did a piece on you.” Now he looks kind of concerned. “Did they not get your permission first?”

Zayn thinks for a minute. “Oh yeah, I remember now.” He blushes and smiles. “Thank you for saying I’m really good.”

“Well, it’s the truth,” Niall extends his hand. “I’m Niall, he/him. Which Jamie just said but oh well.”

Zayn shakes his hand. “I’m Zayn, he/him. Which the student newsletter already said but oh well,” he replies, mimicking Niall slightly and winking.

Niall laughs. “It did. But it’s still great to officially meet you.”

“Hey,” one of the other people in the group says. “Can you two hurry along this love fest? Some of us came here to have a good Saturday night.”

“Right, sorry,” Zayn says, releasing his hand. “What do you want?”

Niall waves him away. “My friend Liam here already got me a beer, didn’t you Liam?”

Zayn looks at the person sitting next to him and it’s the customer from earlier who wanted to know what school he went to.

“Course I did, bro,” Liam says, passing Niall the beer. “It’s been sitting for like a good ten minutes now because you’re always bloody late.”

Niall lightly slaps Liam. “It’s not my fault this time, alright? Margaret forgot to call Danny.”

Liam scoffs. “Sure, I believe that as much as you believe Ireland is the worst country in the world.”

Niall rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his beer, moaning. “Mmm... that’s good stuff.”

Zayn gets a weird feeling in his pants at the sound of Niall’s moaning, but he tries not to think about it too much and returns his attention to the other people Niall came with. By the time it’s time for Niall to leave, Zayn is left feeling a little sad for some reason.

“Oh man, this was a great night,” Niall says to Liam, who’s well beyond drunk off their butt at this point. Liam answers Niall with incoherent sounds.

“How do you still sound so sober?” Zayn questions. “You had like four beers or something.”

Niall shrugs. “I don’t know, I’ve always had good tolerance levels.” Liam falls onto Niall’s shoulder. “Alright, better get him some water and into bed. See you tomorrow, Zayn.”

“Tomorrow?” Jamie blurts out excitedly before Zayn can say anything. “You’re coming back again tomorrow?”

“Uh… yeah,” Niall says, looking like he’s questioning doing that now that Jamie’s popped up again. “See you tomorrow Zayn. And… you too Jamie, I guess.”

“Bye Niall,” Zayn waves as he and his group walk out the door.

“Bye,” Jamie says lovingly. Once he’s gone, Jamie turns to Zayn. “Oh my gosh, he said my name.”

“Yes, obviously a marriage proposal can’t be far behind,” Zayn responds sarcastically.

“You think so?” she sighs romantically.

He bites his lip to stop himself from saying something else sarcastic. As weird as this Jamie is, it’s better than the angry one he usually experiences. “Can I go home now? It’s ten o’clock and I have an early class tomorrow.”

“What?” Jamie asks, coming out of her daze. “Oh sure, whatever. See you tomorrow Zayn.”

“See ya, Jamie,” Zayn responds, walking outside to his car. As he’s driving home, he finds himself thinking about Niall and how much he can’t wait to see him again tomorrow.

**Wednesday**

The next day, true to his word, Niall shows up.

“Wow, you actually came back,” Zayn finds himself saying before he can stop it. He immediately starts blushing because really? Tons of people come back almost every day (which Zayn thinks can’t be healthy, but it’s not his job to be concerned about the health of their customers). What makes Niall so special?

Niall chuckles. “Yeah. I said I would didn’t I?”

“True. What do you want?”

“Just a beer,” Niall responds. Zayn nods and walks over to get it for him. When he comes back over, Niall looks at his shirt. “Is that a Rolling Stones shirt?”

“Uh yeah,” Zayn confirms, looking down at it even though he already knows what it is. “They’re my favorite band.”

“Have you ever seen them in concert?” Niall asks.

“No, sadly,” Zayn frowns. “Are you also a fan?”

“Definitely,” Niall replies. “I saw them a few years ago. They’re awesome.”

“That’s so sick, man,” Zayn says, taken aback. “I’m totally jealous. I wanna see them so bad.”

“You know,” Niall says, taking a sip of his beer. “I actually heard they’re coming here in the summer. Maybe we could go together.”

“Really?” Zayn questions, kind of surprised Niall wants to go with him when they just met a day ago.

Niall shrugs. “Why not? I don’t really know anyone else who would want to go with me, and you seem cool.”

“Umm… sure,” Zayn nods. “Yeah, definitely. We’ll have to do that.”

The two of them aren’t able to talk much longer though because just then another customer comes in, so Zayn grabs the money Niall gave him and goes to help the next person.

 

**Monday**

Niall keeps showing up at the bar for the next few days. According to Jamie he sometimes shows up when Zayn’s not here and then asks when he will be.

“I don’t understand why,” Jamie says. “I mean, _I’m_ here aren’t I? What more could he want?”

Zayn hides his grin at that. As much as the two of them may argue, Zayn’s always found it cute the way Jamie talks about the things and people she loves.

Just as they’re talking about it, Niall comes in the door. “Hey guys.”

“Hey Niall,” all three people working say back to him. Zayn finds it kind of funny how all of the employees already have who he is memorized. Usually it takes them weeks to memorize the names and pronouns of regulars. Niall just has that effect on people, Zayn thinks.

“You want the usual?” Zayn asks, already walking over to get the beer.

“Do you even have to ask?” Niall ponders. Zayn comes back over a few moments later with beer in hand. Niall hands him the money and takes an appreciative first sip. “So, what’s up?”

“Uh… well, our co-worker Debbie recently had a baby,” Zayn remembers. “So that’s something I guess.”

Niall hums. “How do they feel about that?”

Zayn shrugs. “I don’t know, I never really see her because she works different shifts than me. But from what others have said, she seems to be happy about it.”

Niall nods, taking another sip. “That’s cool and all but I was asking what’s up with YOU, not your co-workers.”

Zayn multi-tasks; bringing other customers their drinks and talking to Niall. “Me? Uh… I’m alright. I recently signed up for this art showcase the university is doing in a few months. A lot of my favorite local artists are going to be featured in it too, so I’m excited.”

“That sounds sick,” Niall responds. “You have to remind me when it gets closer so that I can come see it.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees. “Seeing other people’s art is always fun.”

Niall has a face difficult for Zayn to read. “Yes Zayn, I’m sure these other people’s art will be cool and all, but you know I wanna come so I can see yours.”

“Thank you Niall, but I don’t think my art will be anywhere near as good as those others’.”

“That’s a load of rubbish and you know it,” Niall presses. “You’re a fantastic artist and you’re probably going to win.”

Zayn blushes and responds semi-softly, “It’s not a contest, just a showcase.”

“Either way,” Niall continues. “You shouldn’t be so modest. Everybody’s going to love your art.”

Zayn smiles widely. “Thanks Niall.”

“Just saying what everybody else is thinking,” Niall winks. He takes one final sip and reaches for his pocket. “Now can I have another?”

 

**Thursday**

Today, Jamie’s even more irritable than she is on the other six days of the week because it’s Thursday, which means open mic night.

“I still question why this is even a thing that had to be invented,” she says, organizing the wines. “I mean what makes you think we all want to hear your terrible voice?”

Zayn smiles to himself. She rants about this at least twice a month, but never actually does anything to ban open mic night, even though she has the power to do so. “Maybe they’re all like X Factor rejects trying to feel good about themselves again.”

Jamie shrugs. “Maybe. Either way, more people always come on open mic night so make sure everything’s in order.”

“Yes ma’am,” Zayn responds, going to make sure all the tables are clean.

A few minutes after the two of them get everything set up, people start coming in. Zayn perks up at every sign of blonde hair throughout the night, but then frowns when it’s not Niall.

“Don’t worry,” Jamie keeps telling him. “He’ll come. He can’t stay away from me for too long.”

Zayn giggles every time she says that, but inside he keeps wondering if he will. Finally, at 9:30 PM, when he’s pretty much given up all hope, he hears a familiar voice from the open mic stage.

“Good evening everybody.” Zayn turns around so quickly he almost spills the customer’s Long Island.

“Hey!” Jamie calls. “Be careful.”

“Sorry,” Zayn blushes, hurrying to hand the person their Long Island.

Zayn thinks he hears them mutter ‘thanks’ but he’s not sure because his eyes are on Niall now.

“I know you’re not supposed to make a speech at the beginning of these,” Niall says, sitting down and reaching for a guitar. “But I just wanted to dedicate this song to one of the people who works here…”

“He’s dedicating a song to me,” Jamie whisper-yells in Zayn’s ear. “How romantic.”

 “Zayn,” Niall says suddenly, facing him now, which makes Zayn’s pulse quicken. “You’re cute. Even though your beer is just okay.” He winks and Zayn chuckles because he wasn’t saying it was ‘just okay’ when he was having four in a row pretty much every night.

Niall starts singing and playing “I’m Yours” by Jason Mraz and it feels like the two of them are the only ones in the room. Zayn can’t stop staring at him and freaking out internally. He hopes none of the customers are waiting on refills right now because he’s frozen in place. He thinks he felt Jamie leave his side though, so maybe she went to go tend to them.

Suddenly Niall is motioning for him to come over to the stage. It takes a few seconds, but he breaks out of his trance and turns to Jamie. Before he can ask though, Jamie says sadly, “Whatever. Just go.”

He feels kind of bad for her, but he can’t feel too bad because hello, Niall is serenading him with one of the biggest love songs of the 21st century. He carefully starts walking away from the area behind the bar and out towards the stage.

“Do you know the chorus?” Niall whispers to him when he gets up there.

“Psh,” Zayn whispers back. “Of course. Who doesn’t?”

Niall smiles and the two of them sing the final chorus together. Everybody cheers but all Zayn can focus on is Niall’s smile. As Zayn helps Niall get his guitar packed up, Niall clears his throat. “So, I know you’re usually busy between this job and your school work and such, but would you like to hang out sometime?”

Zayn almost trips and falls when he says that. He feels like such a child, fumbling over his words because his crush passed him a crayon or something. “Uh… sure. Yeah, definitely.”

Niall grins at him and, after they’ve taken his guitar back off the stage, gets out his phone. “So, what’s your number, cutie?”

“W… what?” Zayn stutters, legs feeling like Jell-O all of a sudden.

“I said, what’s your number?” Niall repeats. “So that we can schedule a time and place to hang out.”

“Oh, oh right, of course.” Zayn carefully walks over and types his number in. He sweats nervously as he asks, “So are you going to give me your phone number as well or am I just gonna be surprised when you call me with no warning?”

Niall considers this. “You know, now that you mention it, that kind of sounds pretty fun.” Zayn watches his expression, thinking he’s serious for a moment, but then he starts laughing and Zayn does too because his laughter is so cute and contagious.

Niall gives him his number. “Well, guess I better be getting home. See you later, Zayn.”

“Uh… yeah,” Zayn says, sounding distant. “No, I mean definitely. My shift is over soon anyway so I guess I… better be going back to work. Uh, see ya Niall.”

He starts walking towards behind the bar again, not looking back. He probably just sounded totally embarrassing and wouldn’t even be surprised if Niall has changed his mind already.

He tries to keep focusing on the positives though, like the fact that he has _Niall’s number_ in his phone now and how _Niall_ wants to hang out with _him_. Zayn’s mentally freaking out if he’s honest. He sighs. This crush is already making him lose it.

 

**Wednesday**

A few days pass without Niall coming to the bar and Zayn starts getting worried. He’s not sure why though, it’s not like Niall’s life revolves around coming to the bar and seeing him and his co-workers or anything.

Either way, when he gets home one night and hears his phone ring to the ringtone he set up for Niall (I’m Yours by Jason Mraz appropriately), he thinks it's probably unhealthy how wide he grins in response.

He tries to calm down as he presses talk. “Hello?” he asks into the phone, probably still sounding more cheerful than intended.

“Hey Zayn,” Niall responds. “Hope I’m not calling too late.”

“Nah, just got off from work.” Zayn kicks his shoes off and stretches out on his bed. “What’s up?”

“Well first I just wanted to say I’m sorry for not showing up to the bar lately.” His voice sounds extremely guilty, and it makes Zayn feel kind of weirded out because honestly, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s just a bar. After a few moments though, his voice is normal again. “I know you must be lonely without my beautiful face and four beers a night.”

Zayn scoffs. “Yeah totally. I bet that beautiful face and body is kind of glad you took a break to be honest. Four beers a night can turn that beautiful face ugly real quick.” He immediately regrets saying that because it sounds like he was judging Niall’s choices and that’s not what he ever wants to do.

“Excuse you, I’m going to be beautiful forever.” Zayn laughs. “But you’re kind of right to be honest. I think I’m just going through that phase where when you first turn 21, you want to drink all the time and such.”

Zayn blinks judgmentally, then remembers Niall can’t see him. “Niall… the minimum drinking age here is 18… You should’ve gone through this phase like three years ago already…”

Niall starts laughing, which makes Zayn laugh too. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can’t get one past you, can we?”

“Never,” Zayn responds proudly.

“No but seriously, I’m going to try to do better,” he insists. “I don’t ever wanna be ugly.”

Niall’s priorities are hilarious, but Zayn doesn’t want him to ever be ugly either honestly. “Not that talking about your beauty isn’t the highlight of my night, but is there some other reason you called?”

Niall giggles for a second, then clears his throat. “Uh yeah. I was wondering if you were free this Friday and would like to do something?”

Zayn thinks. Friday is usually one of the busiest days for the bar, but he doesn’t work until later in the day. “Uh… depends. What time? Also where?”

“Well, when are your classes on Fridays? Cause I was hoping we could go get lunch at one of the nearby restaurants or something.”

“Hmm… I have a break between classes from 12:00 – 1:30. Would that work?”

Niall takes a moment to reply. “Yeah, sure. How about we meet at EasyPizza at 12:15 then?”

Zayn can’t believe this. Niall has just invited him to hang out with him. Is this a dream? It actually takes him a moment to compose himself before responding.

“Zayn? You there?”

“What?” Zayn breaks out of his trance. “Oh yeah. Uh, sure. That’ll definitely work. See you then.”

“Cool,” Niall responds happily. “Can’t wait to see you on Friday. Goodbye.”

“Bye,” Zayn says distantly, too pre-occupied by his thoughts. They hang up and Zayn starts jumping up and down and making embarrassing noises. He can’t help it though, he’s so happy. It seems ridiculous to have this big of a crush on someone he’s just recently met, but love at first sight and all that.

Suddenly his door is open and his flatmate, Louis, walks in yawning. “Can you tone down the celebrating? Some of us are actually trying to sleep.”

Zayn looks at the clock and scoffs. “Since when do you actually go to sleep at a decent hour?”

“Since I have a test tomorrow and want to be well-rested when I fail it,” Louis responds.

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Yeah right. Like that’s ever stopped you before. I’ve heard you on nights before big tests screaming ‘oh gosh Harry. I don’t even care if I fail tomorrow so long as you – f***’. Which, honestly, is not the kind of thing normal people scream when they’re about to orgasm, but hey, whatever gets you off I guess.”

Now it’s Louis’ turn to scoff. “Didn’t know you paid so much attention to me and Harry’s sex life, Zayn.”

“Oh please. You aren’t exactly quiet or anything. Even if someone paid the two of you a million pounds to have quiet sex, you wouldn’t be able to do it.”

Louis blushes for a moment, but quickly composes himself again. “Well what about you and that guy you were just talking to? And yes, I know he’s a guy and you’re totally crushing on him. I heard you in the shower singing sappy love songs and changing all the ‘girl’s to ‘boy’.”

“How do you even know the guy I was talking to on the phone is the same guy I was supposedly singing about though?” Zayn asks, hoping his face doesn’t betray anything.

“Pfft, please,” Louis says. “Did I not just walk in on you jumping up and down because ‘we’re going to hang out together, we’re going to hang out together’?” His voice is more high-pitched than usual, obviously mocking Zayn’s reaction to the phone call.

“F*** off, Lou,” Zayn responds, out of ideas of what else to say. He’s right though; Zayn _is_ crushing on Niall. Big time. He doesn’t want to give Louis the satisfaction of saying that right now though.

Louis shrugs. “You tease me, I tease you. It’s part of the unwritten rules we abide by as flatmates.”

“Whatevs,” Zayn says, even though it’s kind of true. “How about we just stop for the night and continue tomorrow or something?”

Louis smiles. “Fine by me.” They hug and say ‘goodnight’ to each other. “Have sweet dreams about your lover boy,” he calls on his way out.

“Have sweet dreams about saying the names of all the assignments you forgot to do instead of Harry’s name when you orgasm,” Zayn calls back.

“Maybe I will,” Louis responds. “At least I’m _getting_ orgasms out of my dream boy.”

Zayn shrugs at that even though Louis can’t see it. He honestly doesn’t care about that right now. If it’s meant to be they’ll get to that eventually. For now though, he’s just happy he’s getting to hang out with Niall for lunch on Friday.

He turns off the lights, closes his eyes, and as it turns out, he does in fact have sweet dreams of Niall and him. They don’t do anything in the dream other than talking, and kissing. Lots of kissing. It makes Zayn feel all fuzzy inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday comes and Zayn’s pretty sure he’s going to collapse. From the moment he wakes up, he’s mentally freaking out over what he’s going to wear, what he’s going to say, and what he’s going to do.

“My gosh,” Louis says as he’s watching Zayn freak out. “Pull yourself together, mate. It’s just a lunch hang out, it’s not like he’s taking you on a cruise or something.”

“I know, I know,” Zayn responds, taking deep breaths in and out. “It’s just, I haven’t had a crush in so long. I’ve forgotten what it’s like. And he’s just so cute and funny and I feel so inadequate in comparison.”

Louis frowns. “Listen to me Zayn. You could never be inadequate in comparison to ANYONE, alright? You’re smart, funny, sweet, and very attractive. Anyone who doesn’t see that isn’t deserving of you. Alright?”

“Wow Louis, that is very sweet,” Zayn says genuinely.

“Thanks. Don’t tell Harry though or he’ll get jealous,” Louis winks.

Zayn giggles. “Of course not.”

Louis smiles. “What are you still doing here? Go to class and then at 12:15, go and woo dream boy.”

“Yes sir,” Zayn responds fake-seriously. He picks up his backpack and starts heading to the public bus.

When Zayn gets to EasyPizza, he takes one look at Niall and immediately feels underdressed. Niall’s wearing a suit and fancy shoes and everything. Zayn takes a moment to stare and then eventually breaks into a laugh. “Niall, what are you wearing? It’s just EasyPizza.”

Niall makes an offended sound. “Excuse you Zayn. There’s no such thing as ‘just’ pizza.” That just makes Zayn laugh harder. “Besides, my friend is forcing me to go to this wedding I really don’t wanna be a part of, so I figure if I ruin this suit with pizza stains she’ll be very embarrassed.”

“Wow, what a rebel,” Zayn responds sarcastically.

“I know right?” Niall says. Zayn snorts. “Well, are we gonna get some pizza or just stand here?”

With that the two of them walk inside. Niall orders a four cheese pizza, and Zayn orders a double pepperoni. Zayn’s tasted better pizza before if he’s honest, but he doesn’t say anything about it because he doesn’t want to sound like he’s not grateful for this time with Niall.

“So Zayn,” Niall says, mouth full of pizza. “I know we’ve chatted here and there at your job but I still feel like there’s a lot I don’t know about you. So tell me about yourself.”

Zayn chuckles. “That’s a pretty broad question, babe.” He takes another bite of his pizza just so he doesn’t make Niall think he’s not enjoying it.

“Well, I don’t know,” Niall shrugs. “How did you get to this school? What’s your family like? Who do you regularly hang out with outside your job?”

Zayn fake-gasps. “You mean that information wasn’t in the student newspaper article?” he jokes. Niall lightly shoves him, and he clears his throat. “Well, my family is great for starters. I have three sisters, a mum, and a dad. I think we all have a very close relationship. My mum is like my best friend.”

“Aww… you’re a mama’s boy,” Niall responds jokingly.

“Oh shut it,” Zayn tells him, resulting in laughs. “But seriously, I love my family a lot. My dream is that one day I can give back to my mum.” He takes a moment before continuing. “And to answer your other questions, I don’t really hang out with many people outside my job, other than my flatmate and his boyfriend. Even though, a lot of times the type of ‘hanging out’ those two do does not include me if you know what I mean.”

“Oh gosh,” Niall replies sympathetically. “Flatmate constantly sex-ing his boyfriend in the early hours? That’s rough…”

Zayn smirks. “Yeah, they really do seem to like it rough.”

Niall almost chokes on his pizza and the two of them are cracking up. “That was so bad,” Niall says, wiping a tear. “But so good.”

“Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week.” Zayn winks at him.

Niall shakes his head with what Zayn hopes is fondness. “But you still didn’t answer my question about how you got to this school.”

“Oh right,” Zayn remembers. “Uh… I’d love to say something interesting, but they basically like just sent me a letter, I went to their campus tour, and decided I liked the art program.” He shrugs. “What about you?”

“I don’t think mine is all that interesting either,” Niall admits. “I actually went to community college first for two years. I was planning on transferring to a place closer to home, but my mate Liam was insistent on me at least applying here and I can’t say no to Liam.”

“The one who saved you a beer that first night?” Zayn asks, kind of embarrassed that he remembers that. Niall nods. “So you two were friends before you came here?”

He nods again. “The two of us have been best mates for a while actually. To this day I still have no idea how he managed to request I be his roommate because requesting roommate changes seems to be a pain the a***. Last time I asked he said ‘nothing’s too much of a pain to go through if I get to see your smile every day.’”

Niall beams and Zayn bites his lip to stop himself from revealing his jealousy. Before he can stop himself though, he asks, “So are you two dating then?” Niall just blinks at him for a moment, an expression difficult to read on his face. “I mean… that just sounds like a really sappy thing you’d tell someone you’re crushing on or something…” He takes another bite of pizza and looks away.

Niall scoffs. “Heck no. That would be gross to be honest.” Zayn returns his gaze to him and feels kind of happy to hear this, but his expression must not show it because Niall starts panicking. “No, no, no. Not like two guys together is gross. It’s just that… he and I are best mates. I don’t think we could ever be more than that. It would feel weird.”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t thinking that.” He really wasn’t either, but it’s kind of nice to have the reassurance all the same.

“Besides,” Niall continues, eating the crust now that the rest of his pizza is gone. “He already has his own boyfriend.”

Zayn nods, not really sure what else to say. They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments, and then the waiter comes over. “Do you want that to be one check or two?”

“Tw-” Zayn starts, but Niall cuts him off. “One, please.”

The waiter nods and goes to get their receipt. “You don’t have to do that,” Zayn says, turning to face Niall.

“Who says I was paying that one? Obviously I’m going to make you pay for both me and you.” He winks to let Zayn know he’s kidding. Zayn lightly pushes him and he laughs. “No, but I invited you here. You’re the guest.”

Zayn grins lightly at that. He shouldn’t find it as flattering as he does.

Once Niall’s given the waiter the money, he leads Zayn outside. “Well, I had a great time,” Niall says, smiling brightly.

“Yeah, me too,” Zayn replies. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Niall agrees, nodding. “Next time we can go somewhere else though since you obviously didn’t like the pizza.”

“I liked it…” Zayn tries, feeling a blush form on his cheeks.

Niall scoffs. “Please. You don’t have to lie to me, Zayn.” He looks at his watch. “Oh gosh. We better hurry though, or we’re going to be late to our classes.”

Zayn looks at his phone and agrees. “Oh yeah. See you later, Niall.”

“See you later, Zayn.”

They both head to the bus after that, not hugging because Zayn’s not sure if they’re at hugging status yet. He hopes soon they will be though. He imagines Niall must be such a good hugger.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Zayn can’t really focus on his remaining classes no matter how hard he tries because all he can think about is Niall. From his giggle to the way he chews to the way he can just sit there and stare into space and still pull at Zayn’s heartstrings.

That night, when he goes home, he doesn’t even care about the fact that Louis and Harry are being their usual loud selves. He manages to fall asleep smoothly anyway, with a smile on his face and the image of Niall playing over and over again in his head.

 

**Several Fridays Later**

Zayn isn’t sure how it happens, but after that they fall into a pattern of meeting each other for lunch every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. They can’t really meet up on Tuesdays and Thursdays because those days Zayn has more classes around lunch time, so Niall comes to the bar instead.

“I thought you said you were trying to quit having four beers a night,” Zayn had teased him one night.

“Who says I’m having four tonight?” Niall had fired back.

Zayn hadn’t believed him, but he poured Niall’s first beer of the night anyway. Surprisingly though he only had the one that night. Niall had confessed to him in text message that he just went so he could see Zayn’s face, but wasn’t allowed to (and didn’t want to) just sit there and not order anything. That made Zayn’s heart skip a beat.

Today it’s Friday and Zayn’s heading to meet Niall at the Coffee Republic when he gets a text. He waits until he’s at a stop sign and then looks at it.

**_Niall:_ ** _was wonderin if you’d like t have lunch at my dorm room today instead ? Liam’s out so it’d b just you and me !_

Zayn tries to stop his mind and heart from going overboard. Alone with just Niall, no other people in a public place to judge whatever they’re talking about. And in Niall’s _dorm room_ too. Zayn’s been wanting to see Niall’s dorm room for so long.

His daydreaming is interrupted by someone beeping behind him though, so he types a reply quickly.

_Why? afraid you’re gonna get a caffeine hangover tomorrow ? aha :) x_

He presses send and starts driving and looking for a safe place to turn around. He receives another text but doesn’t check it again until he’s at a red light closer to the school.

**_Niall:_ ** _you wish. So are ya in?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _on my way right now x_

**_Niall:_ ** _I didn’t give you my room number yet though (2 nd floor, room 15 btw)_

Zayn slaps his head because yeah, hello, that’s kind of important information.  He goes back to the school and takes the lift to the 2nd floor. When he knocks on the door he hears some slow song playing inside.

“Coming!” Niall’s voice calls. He opens the door and in his other hand he has a plate of some good smelling pancakes. “Welcome to casa de Niall,” he says, holding the door open for Zayn.

When Zayn gets inside he’s immediately taken aback by the room. It looks like it’s straight out of a romance movie: there’s a candle lit on a table (which would probably be a little more romantic if it was later than 12:15 PM, but nonetheless), assorted flowers around the room, some hearts on the wall, and romantic music playing in the background.

“Does it umm…” Zayn clears his throat, “Always look like this?”

“Huh?” Niall asks, looking around like this is nothing out of the ordinary. “Oh I guess Liam and his lover must’ve left all that stuff here.”

“And the… music?” Zayn questions.

Niall shrugs. “I like sappy music. What can I say?”

Zayn shakes his head, still super confused but deciding to leave it because he doesn’t know what Niall and/or Liam really do in their free time. Maybe this _is_ normal for their dorm room.

“So why did you actually change your mind about going to the coffee place?” he asks, sitting down next to Niall.

“I’ll tell you,” Niall says, “But first we eat our lunch.”

Zayn giggles. “Okay.” He takes the plate Niall is handing him and looks up at him. “Pancakes for lunch?”

“Yeah,” Niall confirms. “Pancakes are always a good choice.”

Zayn doesn’t argue with that. Instead he just starts eating. “Oh my gosh. These are so good. Did you make them yourself?”

Niall fake-bows and Zayn can see a bit of a blush on his cheeks. “Yes indeed.” He giggles. “It’s one of the only things I know how to make actually. Me mum taught me how to make them when I was like ten and I made them for breakfast pretty much every day after that.”

“She definitely taught you well,” Zayn compliments, continuing to stuff his face.

“Hey, don’t dirty the sheets,” Niall tells him. When he looks at him, Niall’s face is an obviously sarcastic one, so Zayn smiles and continues.

For the next few minutes the only sound is the two boys chewing. Zayn tries to sneakily touch Niall, from surprise hugs to attempting to boop his nose, but gets caught almost every single time. Niall, on the other hand, is better at being sneaky and when Zayn is staring off into space, he tickles him and makes one of Zayn’s pancakes fall on the sheets.

“What happened to not dirtying the sheets?” Zayn teases, setting his plate on the bedside table and attacking Niall with tickles right back.

“Only when I don’t get something out of it,” Niall says through giggles. “Like watching your face as I attack you with tickles.”

He puts his plate next to Zayn’s on the bedside table and then the two of them are just rolling around on the bed, laughing and tickling each other like they’re two five year olds at a slumber party instead of two early-20s aged university students.

When they’re too out of breath to keep going, Zayn looks at his watch and turns from giggling to mentally freaking out. “Oh no, we’re gonna be late for class!” He stuffs the last pancake in his mouth and swallows quickly, going towards the edge of the bed.

“Wait, before you go I have to tell you something,” Niall says, grabbing Zayn’s arm before he can stand up.

Zayn realizes he could probably pull free of Niall’s grip pretty easily if he wanted to, but the determination in Niall’s eyes makes him unable to, so he exhales. “Okay. What is it?”

“I… I umm…” Niall looks like he’s trying to find the right words. Zayn sits up straighter out of respect, thinking that whatever this is must be a big deal to cause this reaction in Niall. “Listen, Zayn, I know I’m taking a huge risk here and all, but… I have a crush on you. There, I said it.” Zayn’s eyes widen. “And, and I know you probably already have someone else but I needed to tell you now because otherwise I was going to explode from not saying it.”

Zayn’s whole body is shaking and he feels like his heart is going to fall out of his chest. “Really?” he asks, hating how weak his voice sounds.

“Really,” Niall confirms, releasing Zayn’s arm. All Zayn can do is stare in awe. Niall laughs sadly. “I knew this was a dumb idea. And I put up all this romantic stuff, pretending that Liam did it when in actuality Liam was kinda trying to talk me out of it, saying ‘it’s too soon, you’ve only known each other for like a month, yada yada’. I should’ve listened.” He shakes his head, starting to get up.

Now it’s Zayn’s turn to grab Niall’s arm. “No, Niall, are you kidding me?” His voice breaks. He tries to sound clearer but it’s hard when his whole body and mind feel like they’re going to collapse. “The truth is I have a crush on you too.”

Now Niall is the one to ask “really?”

“Really,” Zayn says. He lets go of Niall’s arm. “You know what, let’s just forget about class today. I haven’t missed any classes before now and I’m passing anyway, so it shouldn’t hurt too much, right?” His brain is telling him that this is a bad idea, but right now he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything except Niall.

“What should we do then?” Niall asks, sitting back down.

Zayn thinks for a moment. “Well now that I’ve seen your ‘house’, it’s only fair you come see my house too, yeah?”

“Is yours also romantically decorated?” Niall jokes.

“Hm, ‘fraid not,” Zayn shrugs. “But my flatmate’s boyfriend is pretty much always there, and when he is he brings a huge selection of romance movies. Love Actually is his favorite.”

“Hmm…” Niall thinks. “That sounds like a good plan and all but can we just cuddle on your bed instead?”

Zayn smiles widely. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear those words.”

With that, the two of them go to Zayn’s car and head to his house. By now Zayn shouldn’t be surprised when he comes home to hear Louis and Harry getting it on, but he has Niall with him right now, so he’s angrier with them than usual. He kind of wants to shield Niall’s ears and eyes (even though they can’t see them, thank goodness).

Niall, however, just chuckles softly. “Wow,” he whispers. “You weren’t kidding about the level of roughness.”

“Yeah,” Zayn whispers back, even though he’s not exactly sure why they’re whispering right now.

“Zayn, I know you’re there!” Louis calls breathlessly. “I heard the door – ooh. That’s the spot.”

“Hang on, I’ve got this,” Niall says in Zayn’s ear. Zayn’s confused, but then Niall clears his throat and, in a thick Irish accent, calls “I don’t know who Zayn is but I’m here to talk to you about your overdue taxes, uh…” He waits until Zayn whispers Louis’ name in his ear. “…Lewis Tomlinson.”

Suddenly Louis and Harry go quiet on the other side. “My… overdue taxes?” Louis questions, sounding panicked now. Zayn tries really hard to suppress his laughter.

“Yeah, according to our records,” Niall clears his throat again. “You owe the last company you worked at 1000 pounds.”

“You’re joking, right?” Louis asks and Zayn can hear him and Harry shuffling around.

“Wish I was,” Niall continues. “Can I please speak to Lewis Tomlinson face to face?”

“Okay, first of all, it’s Louis. Second of all, there’s gotta be a way around this right? Because I just paid my bills and don’t really have any extra-” Louis walks outside his bedroom door, hair extremely messy, obvious sweat on his face. He looks at Niall and then looks at Zayn standing next to him and his face changes from panicked to angry.

Even though Zayn realizes they both probably signed their death warrants by doing this, he doesn’t care right now. He and Niall start laughing loud and hard. Harry obviously hears the laughter because he walks out too, in about the same condition Louis is in, which only makes them laugh harder.

“Wow,” Harry says. “Zayn pranked you? Well technically whoever that other person is pranked you, but still. I thought no one could prank you.”

“Oh shut it,” Louis responds angrily. Zayn is almost afraid his chest is going to fall off from laughing so hard. “Yeah, laugh it up now you two. Because you won’t be laughing for long when I get payback. Just wait, when you least expect it, I’m gonna get you.”

Zayn finally stops laughing long enough to say, “Now Louis, is that really how you greet guests?”

“When that guest made me fear for my bank account, then yeah, it is,” Louis replies stubbornly.

Harry intervenes. “And by that he means, it’s great to meet you. Hello, I’m Harry, he/him.” He walks up and shakes Niall’s hand. “Are you one of Zayn’s classmates?”

“Actually,” Zayn says. “He’s Niall and I guess he’s kind of… my boyfriend now, yeah? I mean we both just confessed our crushes for each other, so…”

Niall blushes. “Oh yeah, I like that word. Boyfriend.” His smile at that moment is one of the most adorable things Zayn has ever seen.

Suddenly Louis’ face turns from a glare to a gasp. “No way. Is he the one you’re always texting and gushing about?”

Now it’s Zayn’s turn to blush. “I don’t… gush… that often.”

Louis pushes Zayn out of the way and walks in front of Niall. “He totally does. He’s always talking about you, and counting down to when he gets to see you at the bar on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I haven’t seen him this excited about his job in a year. And let me tell you some of the dreams he’s told me he has about you.”

“Okaaay,” Zayn says, grabbing Niall. “On that note, Niall and I have some important cuddling to attend to right now.”

“Cuddling? Is that your word for fu-” Louis is cut off by Harry’s hand on his mouth, which Zayn silently thanks him for.

“You know,” Harry tells them. “That’s okay because Louis and I have some things we need to finish up too. It was great to meet you Niall.” He waves at them with his free hand and then drags Louis back into the room they were in.

Zayn shakes his head and starts leading Niall upstairs to his room. “Those two…”

“Is that all true?” Niall asks happily. “Do you really count down to when you get to see me?”

“All the time,” Zayn admits.

Niall’s smile grows even bigger. “I actually do the same thing,” he mutters.

Zayn grins at him and the two of them continue walking in silence. When they finally get into Zayn’s room, he starts feeling self-conscious. “Well, this is my room. A bit messy but…”

“Is this one of your paintings?” Niall asks, looking at the self-portrait up on the wall Zayn did a while ago.

“Yeah,” Zayn confirms. “It’s one of my favorite paintings.”

“I can’t say I blame you. If my face was as pretty as yours it’d be one of my favorite things to paint too.”

“Ohhh stop,” Zayn says. He can’t remember ever blushing so much in his life. Niall continues staring at his painting in amazement and while it’s extremely flattering, it’s not why they came here. He lightly taps Niall’s shoulder. “Are you going to make one of those dreams Louis was talking about reality now?”

“I think walking in and hearing him and Harry get it on has made me lose my libido for the day,” Niall replies.

“Actually, I was thinking about the dream where you and I cuddle all day.”

“Now that I can do,” Niall responds.

The two of them lay down on Zayn’s bed. Zayn sets an alarm to wake him up when it’s time to go to work, and then the two of them fall asleep cuddling. Zayn feels so warm in Niall’s arms, like he could just live here forever.

The sound of Niall’s heart beat gets stuck in his head, and he wants to just box up the sound and save it for his rainy days. He falls asleep to it and once again has the dream about cuddling Niall for eternity.

The alarm goes off a few hours later and Zayn reaches over lazily to turn it off. He taps on Niall’s shoulder.

“No,” Niall replies tiredly. “Don’t go.” Then he starts singing, “Don’t leave me Zayn, please stay with me tonight.”

Zayn giggles. “I have to go right now, Niall. Missing school is one thing but missing work with no notice is another. You don’t want me to lose my job do you?”

“No… but… want… your cuddles,” Niall keeps holding on to him.

He carefully releases himself from Niall’s grip. “You know what Niall? If you text your roomie, you can tell him you’re staying at my house tonight and we can have all the cuddles when work is over.”

Now Niall’s eyes open. “You mean it?”

Zayn nods, and Niall looks like a little kid who got just what they wanted for Christmas. “But we can talk about it more later, babe,” he continues. “Right now I gotta go.” He rushes to his closet to get his name tag and work shoes.

“What am I supposed to do while you’re working though?” Niall asks.

Zayn thinks about it as he ties one of his shoes. He doesn’t trust Louis enough to leave Niall alone with him, especially after Niall pranked him. “Well, I don’t really have time to take you back to your dorm room, so… do you want to go to the bar with me?”

“Is that allowed?” Niall questions.

Zayn shrugs. “Why wouldn’t it be? You’re just coming along with me. It’s not like I’m giving you my discount or something.”

“Okay,” Niall decides. “Let’s do it.”

It’s hard for Zayn to focus as he and Niall start walking downstairs. His mind is still full of images of Niall’s arms around him, sounds of Niall’s heartbeat, and the general feelings of a few moments ago.

Suddenly, Niall reaches over and puts his hand in Zayn’s. That only makes Zayn’s pulse get even bigger. He’s almost afraid his heart is going to fall out, but it would be okay he thinks, because he’d die with Niall’s hand in his.

Niall clears his throat. “So, Zayn, did you have any dreams about me?” he questions, looking slightly embarrassed for asking it.

“Yes,” Zayn confirms, smiling at him. “But all my best dreams about you have come true.”

“Aww…” Niall says. “You’re so sappy.”

Zayn grins widely. “I know.” 

The two of them go to Zayn’s car and he starts driving them to the bar. Niall keeps his hand in Zayn’s free one, which is kind of distracting, but Zayn manages to get them there safely nonetheless.

“Hey Jamie,” he says once he and Niall are inside.

“Zayn you’re-” she turns around and sees Niall. Instead of fawning over him like she usually does though, her face stays angry. “What is he doing here?”

“Wow,” Niall whispers. “I thought what we had was special.”

Zayn laughs at that and then turns back to Jamie. “He’s just here for his usual beer. Why? Is he not allowed to be our customer now?”

“No,” she responds. “But you’re not allowed to bring him to work with you. You’re only allowed to come here on your own, or with other co-workers.”

“Since when is that a rule?” he questions.

“Since forever,” she answers. “Now hurry up and get over here, and don’t let it happen again.”

Zayn sighs. “Yes ma’am.”

Niall orders three beers throughout the night, switching between going to the dance floor and going back to the bar table to talk to Zayn.

“So since I cancelled on going to the Coffee Republic today,” Niall says through sips, “Maybe we could go there on Monday instead?”

“Sure, why not?” Zayn replies. “Although I doubt they have anything as delicious as your pancakes.” He winks.

“True,” Niall agrees, reaching in his pocket for more money for the third beer.

“Okay,” Zayn says seriously. “How in the world do you have enough money to come here every week and get anywhere between one to four beers? Especially with how much books and such cost. The whole reason I took this job in the first place is because…” Jamie glares at him. “…I love bars so much.” He goes to get Niall another beer, and Jamie returns to what she was doing.

Niall shrugs. “You’re not the only one with a job, Zayn. Usually I just work at night on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and weekends but I had tonight off so…” He passes Zayn the money and Zayn passes Niall the fresh beer.

Zayn's still confused. "But before... You came here like every day."

"I did it whenever I had a long break or something," Niall sips on his drink.

“So what is your job then?”

Just as Niall’s about to answer his question though, Jamie cuts in. “Zayn, how about you go and freshen up in the back a little bit?”

“But didn’t Bruce just do that?” he asks. He knows there’s no use changing her mind though, so with one final look from her, he quickly goes to the back.

That night, Niall texts Liam to let him know he’ll be staying with Zayn tonight (to which Liam apparently responded with a lot of smirk emojis).

“Well I had a great time tonight,” Niall announces when they’re in Zayn’s room. The lights are off and the two of them are only guided by the light of the moon coming in from the window.

“Really?” Zayn raises an eyebrow. “You mean Jamie didn’t kick you to the curb when I left to go to the back?”

Niall laughs. “Nah. She did give me lots of angry looks though. She’s weird.”

“So true,” Zayn agrees. When the two boys lay down on Zayn’s bed, he immediately notices something is off. The sheets are cold and damp, as if someone poured water all over them.

The two boys shriek and stand back up. From the hallway they can hear Louis’ maniacal laughter. Suddenly, he opens the door and says, “Told you I’d get you back.” He’s gone as soon as he came though, laughing as he goes back to whatever room he was in.

“Ugh,” Zayn grunts softly. “Darn Louis.” He turns to Niall and says apologetically, “I’m sorry about him.”

Niall shrugs (or at least it looks like a shrug. It’s hard to tell when the only light is the moon). “It’s whatever. Really. I don’t care if we sleep in the shallow end of the pool with our clothes on. As long as I’ve got you by my side, it’s okay.”

“Now who’s the sappy one?” Zayn asks. The two of them get back on the wet sheets, slowly adjusting to them. “Wait, do you have to be up at a certain time tomorrow? You said you worked on weekends.”

“On weekend nights,” Niall corrects. “Unless we sleep until 5 PM or something, it’ll be okay.”

“I might,” Zayn admits. “I could sleep with you forever.”

“Aww…” Niall wraps his arms around Zayn. “The feeling is mutual.”

Once again, the two of them fall asleep cuddling. Zayn dreams of living with Niall; of waking up to Niall’s pancakes every morning, having lunch at some random cheap nearby restaurant, and falling asleep in his arms every night. It’s one of the best dreams he’s ever had. He hopes one day it’ll come true.

 

 

**Wednesday**

Over the next few days, Niall switches between sleeping in his dorm room and sleeping at Zayn’s house.

“Are you sure your roommate’s okay with it?” Zayn had asked earlier today. “I mean, I don’t want to steal his best friend from him, especially when he apparently worked so hard to make you be his roommate in the first place.”

“Psh, don’t worry about it,” Niall had assured him. “Before this Liam would sometimes sneak out to his boyfriend’s house too in the middle of the night. It’s all good.”

Zayn had just taken his word for it and gotten his stuff ready for both of them to go to school.

Now it’s 12:20 PM and they are at the Coffee Republic for the second time in a row. After Monday they decided they loved it enough that they wanted to go again. Niall’s eating a bagel and egg and Zayn’s eating a BLT.

“So,” Niall says. “I know we’ve done the whole first cuddle and seen each other’s house/dorm, but there’s one first we haven’t done yet.”

Zayn’s eyes get wide. “Uh… I thought you said you wanted to wait a little bit longer before we… got it on.”

Niall chokes on his coffee. “No, Zayn, that’s not what I meant. I meant a first kiss.”

“Oh, right…” Zayn blushes. Living with Louis has truly made him the biggest pervert. “Well… uh… do you wanna do it now or…?”

Niall laughs. “Oh gosh. That’s so cute. ‘Do you wanna do it now?’” He takes another sip of his coffee. “No, I was just thinking is all. It should be somewhere more romantic than this.”

“Well, do you have somewhere in mind?” Zayn asks. He knows asking that is probably just as embarrassing; it should happen naturally, not be planned. He’s really not good at this romance thing…

“You can’t really plan your first kiss, Zayn,” Niall says, echoing his thoughts. “But we should do it somewhere special.”  Zayn nods, even though he’s not completely sure he understands what Niall means.

 

 

**Sunday**

Even though he knows he shouldn’t be so bothered by it, over the next few days Zayn starts worrying more and more about what Niall said about their first kiss being somewhere special. He knows he should just let it happen when it happens, but he can’t stop himself from overthinking it. He wants their first kiss to be as amazing as Niall makes him feel every day.

He’s in the bar, thinking these things over and over again, trying to focus on the customers and failing. He’s afraid he’s going to lose his mind if he thinks about it much longer.

Suddenly, a customer clears their throat and Zayn comes back to reality, wondering how long he’s been just staring out into space while obsessing over this. He awkwardly takes the customer’s money and says, “Here’s your wine, have a good night.”

The person grumbles and walks away. Zayn sighs. He hates the fact that Niall is making him lose focus this bad.

“Everything alright, Zayn?” his manager on duty, Mary, asks. Jamie took off tonight for some reason Zayn didn’t catch.

“Just thinking too hard about some things,” Zayn replies. “Uh… can I clock off early?”

Mary thinks for a moment then nods. “And Zayn, anytime you need to talk just call me okay?”

“Thanks Mary,” he responds. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Just as he’s about to do it though, a familiar face walks through the door. “Hey Zayn!” Niall calls.

Zayn almost wants to laugh because of course Niall would come in here at this exact moment. “Uh… hey Niall. Thought you said you worked this time on weekends.”

“I do,” he confirms. “But my boss let me off early tonight.” _What a weird coincidence_ , Zayn thinks to himself. “Anyway, I came here because I had to tell you something.”

“And I’m guessing it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Zayn questions, eyebrow raised.

“No,” he presses on. “I need you to celebrate with me now.” Zayn finds his excitement extremely cute.

“Well, what is it then?” Zayn hopes he doesn’t sound impatient or anything, his mind is just currently in a whole different zone.

“I talked to the people who are running that art showcase you were talking about,” Niall announces happily. “And they said they have a stage there that I could perform some guitar songs at!”

Zayn’s smiling extremely widely now, all sad thoughts suddenly gone. “Babe, that’s fantastic! You’re totally gonna smash it!” He reaches over the table and wraps his arms around Niall’s shoulders. “I’m even more excited about it now.”

Niall blushes, hugging Zayn back. “I know, it’s so perfect. I never thought they’d say yes, especially to me. This is like a dream come true.”

It really is just a small student showcase, but Niall is talking about it like it’s performing at Wembley Stadium or something. Something about that makes Zayn’s heart flutter as fast as a butterfly’s wings.

“Hey,” Mary says calmly, tapping Zayn’s shoulder. “I know this is an exciting moment for the two of you and I’m really happy for you but you know the rules Zayn. All customers need to buy something.”

“Right, of course,” Zayn nods, removing his hands from Niall’s shoulders and turning to face him. “Do you have enough money?”

“Psh, of course,” Niall assures him. “Tonight’s a night of celebration. Give me the usual.”

Zayn grins and goes to get him his first beer of the night.

 

 

**Wednesday**

Zayn has a shorter shift tonight, so he decides to take advantage of that combined with the fact that Niall said he wants to sleep at Zayn’s house tonight.

“I don’t know why you’re going through all of this,” Louis says next to Zayn. “You know he’s happy to just cuddle in your arms.”

“Oh hush,” Zayn pushes him lightly. “He gave me a romantic introduction to his dorm room, so it’s only fair I do the same for him, especially to make up for you and Harry killing his libido that first day.”

“Yeah, well he almost killed my brain from worrying about the future of my bank account, so we’re even.” Still Louis continues helping Zayn get things ready.

They set up candles, flowers, dim lights, and even hang a few paper hearts from the walls for good measure.

 

***

 

Later, Zayn hears Niall coming through the door downstairs. He immediately perks up. He’s been so tired, but didn’t want to go to sleep until Niall got home. Now he takes some flowers from the bedside table and lays down with them in his hands, pretending to be asleep. 

“Oh Zayn,” Niall says from outside the door, sounding extremely exhausted. “I’m about ready to pass ou-” Zayn smiles, eyes still closed. “What the heck is all of this? What?” He walks towards the bed and cracks up when he sees Zayn. “Zayn, what are you doing?”

Finally he breaks character and opens his eyes, taken aback by how close Niall is. He could just stare into those eyes forever. He soon remembers though that Niall is still waiting on an answer. “Well, you set up your room all romantic for me so I figured it was time I did the same for you.”

“There’s no sappy music though,” Niall tells him, fake-offended.

“No, no music,” Zayn confirms. “BUT my candles actually seem romantic because it’s later than twelve in the afternoon.”

“Oh shut it,” Niall shoves at his arm and the two boys giggle.

“But seriously. I know you said we shouldn’t plan our first kiss, that it should just happen naturally, but,” Zayn exhales. “I like planning things. And I’ve been stressing so much about it being perfect that I just… feel like I’m going to explode soon. Because I love you and…” He stops, suddenly feeling like this was a ridiculous idea.

Niall smiles at him though. “Yeah, I can’t wait much longer either. Your dim lights won me over.” He winks.

Zayn laughs and then closes his eyes again. “Well, you know how the fairy tale goes. I can’t wake up unless you kiss me now.” He puckers his lips and suddenly Niall’s are against his.

It lasts about three minutes, but Zayn just wants it to last forever. This is like every one of his dreams come true, but even better than he imagined it. It’s better than any other kiss he’s ever had – or at least he thinks, because suddenly, with Niall’s lips against his, he’s forgotten all of their names.

When they pull back, the two of them just stare at each other for a while. “I love you,” Zayn breaks the silence.

“I love you too,” Niall replies, making his heart beat even faster than it did during the kiss (if that’s even possible). “But I don’t love the fact that I had to work that late of a shift. I’m probably going to fall asleep in the middle of class tomorrow or something. So how about we just get our cuddle on now?”

Zayn chuckles. “Sounds good to me.” They blow out all but one candle and turn off the lights and fall asleep in each other’s arms, the kiss replaying all night in Zayn’s head.

 

 

**Thursday**

“Oh my gosh,” Niall says halfway through his first drink. “Do you have Professor Kordei?”

“I did last semester,” Zayn responds. “Why? Do you have her now?”

“Yes, and she’s the worst,” Niall shakes his head. “She cares more about gushing about her girlfriend than she does about her job. Honestly not sure why they haven’t fired her yet.”

“Maybe she has tenure or whatever,” Zayn replies sympathetically. “I can’t say I blame her for spending more time gushing over the person she’s dating though. I’m the same way.” He puts his nose against Niall’s and the two of them share a nose kiss.

“Yeah, well,” Niall giggles. “I’m way better than Professor Kordei’s girlfriend, let’s be honest.”

“True.”

 

 

**Day Unspecified**

Ever since the two boys shared their first kiss that Wednesday, they’ve been even more cuddly than usual. Niall rarely stays in his dorm room anymore, and Zayn really hopes his roomie is okay with that.

Louis and Harry have actually learned how to be quieter, which shocks both Zayn and Niall. However, there’s only so much romance they can do, especially when their romance often makes Zayn forget about the fact that he has customers other than Niall and they need just as much of his attention (albeit not in the same way).


	3. Chapter 3

It’s Tuesday at 9:30 PM. Niall is actually drunk tonight, which Zayn didn’t know was possible with his perfect tolerance levels.

“Zaynn…”  he draws out, reaching out and aiming for Zayn’s hand but missing. Zayn takes pity on him though and puts their hands together. “When you get… get off work… we should do something together.”

“Like what?” Zayn questions. “Take home your passed-out body and give you water?”

“Why would I want water on my body?” Niall asks, stuttering his words.

Zayn giggles. “Good point.”

Niall stares at Zayn and he’d probably appreciate it more if Niall weren’t so far gone, but he still can’t complain. “I want… your lips… all over my body.”

“Well, I’m afraid we can’t do that here,” Zayn winks. “But I can put my lips on your lips, at least.”

“Yeah… sure. That sounds yummy.” Niall aims for Zayn’s face and misses, almost falling over. Zayn takes his face in his hands and gives him a kiss. He tastes like disgustingly overpriced beer, but a kiss from Niall is a kiss from Niall all the same.

Once they’re done, Zayn realizes there’s another customer waiting. He blushes and hurries over to them. “Sorry for the wait. Umm… what can I get you?”

“Oh, you work here?” the customer asks. “I thought your job was being glued to their lips.” They motion to Niall, who attempts to wave. “But anywho… I suppose I’ll have three shots of tequila. Thanks.”

“Uh, sure.” Zayn speed-walks over to get their shot cups and tequila. He feels so embarrassed for letting Niall’s lips distract him from his job. Although, this isn’t the first time in recent history he’s done that.

Like a few days ago, he had made out with Niall for so long that he didn’t even notice three customers had left from waiting so long (until someone else pointed it out). He thought one of the other employees had gotten them, but evidently they were all doing inventory or something.

“Thank you, enjoy your evening,” Zayn says, going back to give the person their shots and collecting their money.

Suddenly he looks at the time and realizes it’s about time to clock out. He goes to do just that, but Jamie stops him. “Zayn, can we talk?”

Zayn gulps, already nervous about what she wants to talk about, but follows her anyway. She leads him to her office near the back of the bar.

“Listen, Zayn,” she starts when they’re both seated. “I know you love Niall and he obviously means a lot to you, but I’ve noticed that he’s been distracting you from your work as of late.”

Zayn’s heartbeat increases big-time. Is she about to fire him? “I… I guess so, yeah, sometimes,” he stutters.

“Sometimes,” she repeats. “Right. Anyway, Zayn… The other managers and I think it’s best if maybe you quit so you can focus on your relationship with Niall and not leave other customers without drinks as a result.”

“What?” Zayn asks weakly. He feels like his heart is going to fall out of his chest. “No, you can’t be serious right now. I… I need to work here. I need the money.”

“Well,” she shrugs. “It’s either that or you stop dating Niall. Your choice.”

His eyes go wide. He can’t believe this; is she really making him choose between working here and dating Niall? No, he can’t do this. There’s no way. He wants to say this out loud, to stand up to her for once, but instead he asks, “Can… can I think about this for a day or two?”

“Sure,” she compromises. “But I want an answer by Friday, alright?”

“I think I can do that.” With that, he walks out the door and goes to clock out. His legs are shaking and he feels like collapsing into a fit of sobs right now. First though, he needs to take Niall home.

He walks over to behind the table where Niall… has passed out. _Great,_ he thinks to himself. _How the heck am I supposed to carry him all the way to the car?_

He has to try though, and miraculously, a few minutes later, he has Niall in the shotgun seat of his car. Niall doesn’t wake up the whole ride, and he looks kind of cute when he sleeps if Zayn’s honest.

Zayn doesn’t take Niall back to his flat though. Instead, he drives to the university and carries Niall up the lift to his room (2nd floor, room 15). He knocks on the door and Liam opens it. “Who is it? Oh.” He looks at Niall, hanging from one of Zayn’s arms.

“Make sure he gets some water in him and a good night’s sleep,” Zayn instructs. “Tell him I’ll see him tomorrow.”

Liam nods. “I will.” He takes Niall’s body from Zayn and carries him almost effortlessly. Zayn thinks if he wasn’t head over heels for Niall, he’d probably have a thing for this guy, what with his big muscles and all.

Once the door is closed, Zayn sighs and goes back out to his car. He has no idea what to tell Niall, if anything. Jamie’s words keep echoing in his head all night, making it almost impossible to go to sleep – _“you must choose between dating Niall and working here”._

 

 

**Wednesday**

“You’re here!” Niall says the next day at the restaurant they go to. “I almost thought you weren’t going to come.”

“I almost thought you weren’t going to come back to life,” Zayn teases. His voice probably sounds more distant than teasing though. “What with how you passed out at the bar and all.”

Niall remembers and cringes. “Yeah, I think after last night I’m going to have to lay off drinking at least for a little while.”

“You mean you’re not going to come see me every Tuesday and Thursday?” Zayn fake-gasps.

“’Fraid not,” Niall frowns. “But we still have our restaurants on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at 12:15 to look forward to!”

“Very true…” Zayn responds. Zayn thinks maybe he can handle this now. Maybe Niall not being around on Tuesdays and Thursdays anymore will make it so he can keep his job _and_ date Niall. If he’s not there, there’s no way he can distract him, right? Right?

 

 

**Thursday**

Zayn can’t do this. Every time a customer with blonde hair shows up, he keeps thinking it’s Niall. Every time he has a break, he keeps checking his phone to see if Niall messaged him. He’s about to lose his mind.

“Can I please leave early today?” Zayn asks nicely.

“Fine,” Jamie responds. “Just don’t make a habit out of it.”

Zayn’s confused why she felt the need to re-state that rule, but he figures she probably is saying it because she’s afraid he won’t be able to un-associate Niall with this place. He nods and goes to clock out.

When he gets home, he finds himself in the kitchen switching between making pasta and just wandering aimlessly around the room, talking to himself and being thankful Louis isn’t home to judge him.

“Why does she think she has a right to decide who I can and can’t date?” he says as he taste-tests the pasta. Still not ready. “It’s not like she’s my mum or something. I bet she’s just secretly jealous Niall chose me over her. Well, it’s not my fault Niall likes me more or whatever.”

He chugs down some water with more force than is necessary. “Still though, how the f*** am I supposed to leave this job? I need the money. She should know that. Louis can’t pay for this flat all by himself!” He notices the pot is overflowing and quickly changes the setting from ‘high’ to ‘medium’.

“Maybe we should make Harry pay too.” Zayn snorts at the thought. “He practically lives here anyway.” That gives him an idea. He taste-tests the pasta again and decides it’s ready enough, so he drains the pasta and just leaves it in the drainer. He’ll come back for it later.

He goes outside and starts the car, heading to Harry’s flat. He’s not sure how, but when he gets there, Harry immediately knows something’s up. He frowns at Zayn. “What’s wrong?”

“How do you know something’s wrong?” Zayn asks awkwardly, entering the flat.

“I can tell by your eyes,” Harry says, which makes no sense whatsoever to Zayn but it’s probably some weird fake-hipster stuff, knowing Harry. “Anyway… For real, what’s up?” He motions for Zayn to sit beside him on the couch, which Zayn accepts.

Zayn breathes in. “Okay, but you have to swear not to tell Louis, alright?”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry nods.

“Well, at work on Tuesday,” Zayn sighs. “Jamie, she uh, she told me I had to choose between working there and dating Niall.”

“What?!” Harry is shocked. “Why?!”

“She says it’s because he’s distracting me and making me lose focus,” Zayn answers. “But I can’t… like, I need the money Harry. Louis can’t pay for our flat by himself.”

Harry hums, thinking. “You could ask him to just stop coming to the bar? Maybe that would help?”

“You know it’s funny, because yesterday he told me he was going to stop coming to the bar because he couldn’t take how drunk he got.” Zayn shakes his head, feeling so ridiculous. “But today, I still like… couldn’t stop thinking about him. I associate that place with him too much, so it’s either quit or break up with him.”

Harry frowns. “I hate seeing you like this, Zayn. You shouldn’t have to make a choice like that.”

Zayn shrugs. “Yeah, well, unfortunately I do…”

“Well, I won’t tell you what to do,” Harry tells him, pausing for a moment. “But do whatever you think is best for both of you, not just yourself.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Zayn smiles sadly and gives him a hug.

That night, Zayn keeps thinking about what Harry said – _do what you think is best for both of you, not just yourself_. He repeats it over and over again in his head, trying to use it to come up with a solution.

Eventually, he decides that the best choice for both of them is breaking up with him. Zayn needs to keep this job, and Niall deserves a better boyfriend than someone like Zayn. He takes a deep breath and types in Niall’s number.

“Zayn, hey!” Niall answers cheerfully, which only makes Zayn’s heart burn more. “What’s up? Work boring without me?” he giggles.

“Can never be too boring when your work space is filled with drunk people right?” Zayn laughs a tiny bit and bites his lip.

“True, true,” Niall agrees. “So, where do you want to go tomorrow? We didn’t really make a plan yet.”

“Uh, about that…” Zayn starts. He really doesn’t want to have to do this. It’s now or never though. “Niall, I love you a lot, more than anyone else in the world, but… I need to break up with you.”

“What?” Niall sounds so heartbroken and it makes Zayn want to break down in tears even more. “Can you tell me why at least?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t. Goodbye.”

“Zayn, wait-”

Zayn hangs up the phone and immediately collapses on the bed in a fit of tears. He can’t believe he just did that. He broke up with Niall all because of his job. His dumb job that he just keeps because he needs the money. He’d be worried about someone hearing him, but frankly right now he doesn’t care.

He broke up with Niall. He broke up with the boy he loves more than anything else in the world. He can’t believe this. He ends up crying himself to sleep with the light still on.

 

 

**Thursday**

It’s been a week. Niall has been calling and texting, but Zayn can’t answer. He can’t tell Niall what the true reason for their break-up is. He thought that breaking up with Niall would make him feel better but it’s only made him feel worse.

His co-workers seem to keep saying he’s doing better at his job now, and he supposes he believes them. He’s been throwing himself into his work more now that he broke up with Niall, even taking shifts until 1 AM so he can do something other than think about how Niall’s face must’ve looked when he hung up on him.

Suddenly, the door opens and Zayn’s heart drops. It’s Niall.

“Hi,” he greets, expression a mixture of anger, confusion, and sadness.

Zayn tries to ignore it. _Just another customer_ , he thinks to himself. _He’s just another customer._ “Hello. Welcome to the bar. What can I get you tonight?”

Niall stares through him. “Come on Zayn, you know my usual.”

“Sorry, I’m not aware of the brand ‘Usual’. What kind of alcohol is it?”

“Come on, Zayn,” Niall says angrily. “What did I do? Just tell me what I did to make you break up with me. No matter how hard it is to take, I just need to know.”

Zayn is silent for a moment. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Niall starts sniffling and Zayn can see tears forming in his eyes. “Fine. I can’t believe you’re just acting as if our relationship meant nothing. Well, maybe it didn’t to you and I was foolish to believe a word you said otherwise.” He runs out crying.

Zayn wants to stop him, wants to explain everything, but he can’t. So he just bites his lip and keeps working.

 

 

**Two Tuesdays Later**

Zayn gets another unexpected visit next Tuesday. At first he doesn’t recognize who it is but then he remembers: Liam, Niall’s roommate who saved him a beer that first night. He tries to suppress the memory and act like he doesn’t recognize him as he hands Liam his Long Island.

Liam grabs Zayn’s arm before he can stop him and wow, his grip is so strong. Zayn knows he has one other free arm, but still. He’s afraid of even reaching over to remove Liam’s hand, so he just waits for Liam to say his piece.

“You know Zayn,” Liam says softly with a tinge of anger. “I liked you. Even if you stole my roomie a few times, I was okay with it. You know why?” Zayn stays still. “Because you made him happy. I had never seen Niall as happy as he was when he would come back from a lunch with you, or a night at the bar, or back from your flat.

“You know what he said to me?” Liam continues. Zayn shakes his head slightly. “He said ‘Liam, I think he’s the one. When I look into his eyes I see the stars. I want to kiss every inch of him.’” Zayn swallows. He wonders if that’s true. Did Niall really say something like that? He wants to smile, but has to stay strong and keep his neutral expression. “You know what he’s doing now?”

Zayn shakes his head again. “He’s been crying non-stop, that’s what. A lot of times I have to remind him to go to sleep at a decent hour or go to class. He’s proper messed up because of what you did, Zayn.” Liam looks away for a moment. “Look, I’m not asking you to get back with him if this is what you truly think is best for you, but all I’m asking is you give him an explanation. That’s all he wants.”

Zayn breathes in. “How am I supposed to fix it now though, Liam?” he whispers. “Hanging up on him for no reason and treating him like he’s just another customer to me is enough a*** moves. He probably won’t wanna hear it.”

“Trust me,” Liam says. His face looks so pleading. “He will. You mean everything to him.” With that, Liam releases Zayn’s arm and takes his Long Island to go, putting the money on the table.

Zayn sighs as he watches him walk away and returns to working.

 

 

**Sunday**

“Zaynnn!” Louis wakes him up excitedly, practically on top of him.

“Louis,” Zayn responds tiredly, wiping his eyes and trying to wake up. “What are you doing?”

“Today’s the art showcase, silly,” he tells him like it’s obvious. “How could you forget?”

“Oh right…” Zayn replies, then remembers something. He gasps. “The art showcase is _today_?”

“Yep,” Louis confirms, smile unusually wide. Since when does Louis care about this type of thing so much?

“Oh gosh, no,” Zayn says. “I… I forgot to tell them I wasn’t going to be there after all…”

Louis looks concerned now. “Why wouldn’t you be there? You have to be there when people admire your beautiful art.” Zayn feels tears forming in his eyes and looks up at Louis, hoping his sadness doesn’t show. Apparently it does though. “Hey, are you alright? Does this have anything to do with the fact that you’ve been crying constantly lately?”

Zayn wants to respond sarcastically but he is too sad to think of a good comeback, so he just starts crying into Louis’ arms instead. “I… I… I broke up with Niall. And he’s going to be performing at the art showcase.”

“But why did you break up with him?” Louis asks, confused. “You love him. You told me he was the best thing to ever happen to you.”

Zayn sniffles and removes himself from Louis’ arms. “Jamie said to me… she said to me I needed to choose between dating Niall or working there.” Louis slaps him. “Ow. Louis, what the heck was that for?”

“I can’t believe you,” Louis says angrily. “You’re seriously going to throw away the best thing to ever happen to you just to keep working for that b****?”

“But Louis, I need the money-”

Louis slaps him again. “F*** that. Seriously f*** that, Zayn. You have more than enough work experience by now to find a better job, with a manager that doesn’t stick her nose into your personal business.”

Zayn puts his hand on the cheek Louis slapped twice. “Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Louis waves his hands. “But I know you will find it. Because you’re awesome and anyone will be lucky to have you working for them.” Zayn blushes. “But I’m still angry at you for this. F***, Zayn. Who are you? The Zayn I decided to rent a house with never would’ve sacrificed a relationship of any kind with someone he truly loves just to stay at a dumb job he didn’t like.”

Zayn frowns. His words hurt, as do his slaps, but he has a point. Zayn can’t believe he thought for a second that any job was more important than Niall. “What am I supposed to do about this though, Louis? He probably hates me now.”

“Well,” Louis gets off the bed. “First thing you’re going to do is change out of your pajamas, put on your Sunday best, and get ready to go to that art showcase. I’ll get Harry.” He starts to walk towards the door.

“Wait,” Zayn stops him. “Thank you.” He means it too; Louis may be a pain in the neck to deal with at times, but in the end he and Zayn care about each other and will always be there for each other, whether to give hugs when the other is feeling down, or to call the other out when they deserve it.

They nod at each other and Zayn starts going to change out of his pajamas. He lifts up his armpits and nearly gags. Before he puts on that “Sunday best”, he seriously needs to take a shower.

 

***

 

Zayn is in a suit. A ridiculous suit in his opinion, because he doubts any of the other students at the art showcase will be dressed up this much… or at all.

“You look fantastic,” Louis says. Zayn isn’t sure if he’s being sarcastic or not, but knowing Louis, he probably is. “Now, let’s go get back your wonder boy.”

Louis, Harry, and Zayn get in the car. Louis actually lets Zayn sit in the shotgun seat instead of Harry for once, which surprises Zayn, but Louis just shrugs. “It’s your event we’re going to. You should be front and center.”

“But you still won’t let me drive,” Zayn replies.

“Not a chance,” Louis confirms.

On the way there, Zayn keeps planning over and over again in his head what he’s going to say, but nothing ever sounds right. He has no idea what he’s going to say or do, but Louis said he has faith in him, so maybe Zayn should have faith in himself too. Throughout the ride, he sees Harry making faces at him through the rear-view mirror that he's not really sure how to interpret.

When they get there, Louis gets out of the car first. Just as Zayn's about to as well, Harry stops him. "Wait, Zayn," he says, sitting down in the driver seat. "I'm sorry. I feel like it's partially my fault that you decided to break up with Niall in the first place. I didn't think you actually would, and I'm really sorry if I might've accidentally encouraged it with what I said."

“It’s okay, Harry,” Zayn promises. “It really is. You didn’t encourage me to break up with Niall. You encouraged me to do what I thought was best for both of us. Turns out though, I didn’t actually listen because this break-up was the worst thing to happen to both of us. But I’m listening now, doing what’s best for us: making things right. I just hope it works.”

“I hope so too,” Harry replies, smiling sadly. The two of them hug.

“And thank you,” Zayn says softly. He really means it. Zayn can always count on Harry to listen, and to make sure Zayn knows he’s loved. He’s so lucky to have Harry as a friend.

“What’s taking you two so long?!” Louis yells from outside. “If there’s any making out going on in there, you’re both dead.”

The two boys laugh and pull apart, finally getting out of the car. Louis and Harry decide to walk in the building first to “protect” Zayn to use their words. In Zayn’s opinion though, they just really wanted to hold each other’s hands (and Louis also gets possessive when a person other than him has been alone with Harry for more than five seconds).

“Do you see him?” Zayn whispers.

“Looks like he’s just setting up at the stage,” Louis whispers back. “Here’s your chance.”

“Louis, why can’t we go look at some of Zayn’s art first and then deal with his boy troubles?” Harry whines.

Zayn laughs softly. Harry's definitely done with his moment of guilt from back in the car. “I appreciate your interest in my art Harry, but I need to do this. It’s now or never.”

Harry nods. “We’ll be right here waiting for you.”

Zayn swallows his pride and carefully walks in front of Louis and Harry, towards the stage. Despite himself, he can’t help but admire how hot Niall looks right now. He’s so focused on getting his guitar and such set up and his determined face is doing something for Zayn. He ignores it though because admiring Niall’s face is not why he’s here.

“Hey,” Zayn says carefully.

“Hello,” Niall responds distantly, not looking up. “Welcome to my stage. I’m sorry I don’t have a pen so I can’t sign any autographs.”

Zayn bites his lip. He’s treating Zayn the same way Zayn treated him at the bar: like just another person, not someone he knows or cares about. Zayn tries not to let it bother him, he probably deserves it. “Listen, Niall. I know you’re angry at me, I know you might hate me forever, I deserve it, but-”

“Is that what you think?” Niall asks, looking up. “I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. I LOVE you Zayn. I actually think I might be _in_ love with you. But you just left me for no reason. You hung up the phone on me and just treated me like another customer. Do you know how much that hurts? I don’t even know what I did wrong.”

He breathlessly turns his attention back to setting up the stage. He breathes in and strums his guitar. “Tell me now, where was my fault?” he sings. White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons. One of Zayn’s favorite songs. “In loving you with my whole heart?” He taps the microphone. “Mic’s working I guess. Time to start the show.”

“Wait, Niall,” Zayn’s voice sounds so weak. “Is that true? That you’re in love with me?”

“Well, doesn’t matter I guess,” Niall tells him. “You made it very clear you want nothing to do with me so…” He tries to start reaching for the microphone again, but Zayn grabs his arm before he can.

“Niall,” Zayn tries. “I’m sorry.” Gosh, he hates how weak he sounds and feels. He hates the fact that he can’t seem to find the right words to say what he feels right now. He has to try though. “Look, Jamie said you were distracting me from my work. That I had to choose between dating you and keeping my job. I thought I couldn’t lose the job because I needed the money. But you know what?”

His heart is beating so fast now. He takes his phone out of his pocket and lets Niall go for a moment. “F*** that job. Seriously, f*** it. I’m not going to leave someone extremely special to me just because my boss says I should.” Hands trembling, Zayn types in the number for the bar.

“Zayn… what are you doing?” Niall asks, face sad and confused.

“Hello?” Jamie’s voice says on the other line.

“Hello Jamie,” Zayn’s voice is determined and slightly angry. He can’t believe he’s doing this, but it’s what’s right. “I know you’re supposed to give a two week warning or whatever, but I can’t do this. I can’t stay with you if it means breaking up with Niall. So I’m breaking up with you, with this bar. I’ll bring you my things tomorrow.”

“I see,” Jamie responds after a moment. “I’m sorry it had to end this way, but I understand why you need to. To tell you the truth, I was being irrational, making you choose between dating him and keeping this job. Your personal business is none of my business. And…” she clears her throat. “To be honest Zayn, I was kind of jealous. I was jealous you had someone and I didn’t. But… I found someone. Her name is Gabby and she’s so amazing.”

“I’m happy for you,” Zayn replies, shocked that Jamie just said all that to him. “But… Jamie, this isn’t the only time you’ve been rude to me. Basically ever since I got this job, you’ve been mean to me, and I don’t know why.”

“You want the truth?” Jamie inhales. “The truth is… I hated you because I was afraid you’d take my place.”

“…You’re kidding right?” Zayn asks.

“Unfortunately no,” she sighs. “I thought the upper people would see how good you were at your job and get you to replace me one day. But…” she’s silent for a moment. “I think I’d be okay with that. You’re good at what you do and have a big heart.”

Zayn’s flattered, but also confused. “So… am I not fired then?”

“No,” she confirms. “You can choose whether to come back or quit, but I won’t fire you for dating someone.”

“Okay,” he responds. “Then I guess I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Monday,” Jamie repeats. “Goodbye, Zayn.”

“Bye.” Zayn hangs up and smiles. He can’t believe what just happened. He turns to face Niall.

“She’s not firing you after all then?” he asks.

“No,” Zayn tells him. “I get to keep my job. But more importantly, I get to keep you. If you still want me of course.”

Niall grins. "I never stopped wanting you." Zayn smiles widely and, without a second thought, jumps into Niall’s arms and kisses him.

This, he thinks, is their real first kiss. It’s the most important one they’ve had so far, and filled with so much happiness and relief and… love that it makes both of their hearts beat so fast they could probably win a marathon.

“So,” Niall says when they pull back. “Does this mean you still love me?”

“I never stopped loving you,” Zayn assures him. “And Niall, I’m in love with you too.”

The two of them beam at each other and then kiss one last time. Suddenly, they hear people behind them clapping. They turn to face them and start laughing.

“Well,” Zayn whispers. “I guess the microphone’s definitely working then.” They laugh again.

“Guess so,” Niall agrees. “Now to actually sing into it. Would you do me the honor of helping me with the first song?”

Zayn doesn’t even have to ask to know what song it is. “Of course.”

Niall starts strumming his guitar and they both sing “I’m Yours” by Jason Mraz. Zayn thinks he sees Louis and Harry bobbing their heads in the audience.

After Niall’s done with his set, the two boys go to finally look at Zayn’s paintings (Zayn was so hypnotized by Niall’s voice and face that he couldn’t leave until the set was over).

“You know,” Harry says from behind them, making both of them jump. “You two make an excellent duo. You should do some performances together sometime.”

Zayn blushes. “Thanks, but this one here is the real star.”

“Please,” Niall scoffs. “Have you heard your voice? It sounds like one of an angel.”

“Oh stooop,” Zayn pushes him lightly, blushing redder by the second.

“He’s right,” Louis agrees. “Why didn’t you tell us you had such an amazing voice?”

Zayn’s embarrassed by how much he’s blushing right now (ironic). “I don’t know, it never came up I guess.”

“Well, you should sing more often,” Louis encourages. “Just like your art, your voice is amazing.”

“Speaking of which,” Harry interrupts. “Can we see some of his art nooowww?”

“You’re so annoying when you’re impatient,” Louis tells him, then gives him a quick kiss. “But yeah, Zayn, lead the way.”

So Zayn starts leading the three other boys to where the staff told him his art was going to be.

“I swear,” he whispers into Niall’s ear. “I feel like Harry’s more excited for my art than I am.”

“He’s just being supportive,” Niall replies. “Besides, you truly are an amazing artist.”

“Niall, stop iiit,” Zayn demands. “My face is gonna fall off from blushing so hard.”

Niall giggles. Finally they reach Zayn’s three paintings and Niall gasps at one of them. “Is this us?”

Zayn looks at the painting. What was originally a self-portrait, he decided to re-trace the original drawing he’d done and put Niall next to him with a heart around them. He was scared Niall would see it before they made up. “Yes, it is.”

“Zayn, you sap!” Louis says, and Zayn thinks he sees… tears in his eyes? Happy tears? Who is this new Louis? “Come here.” Louis is the one who wraps his arms around Zayn without warning though.

Zayn cracks up and hugs him back. “Louis, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were hitting on me or something.”

“You’re just so in love and it’s so ridiculous and adorable and sappy and…” Louis shakes his head. “Niall is so lucky.”

“I’m the real lucky one though,” Zayn responds once the two separate. Now he goes over to Niall, who is still staring at the painting in amazement.

He turns to Zayn. “I better get a copy of this painting once they give it back to you. That’s an order, not a request.”

Zayn laughs. “You definitely will.” The two of them hug and kiss each other again and Zayn’s so happy he decided to listen to Louis and go back and make things right. He never wants to let Niall go, and now, he doesn’t have to. Now they’re back together and will be stronger than ever, he just knows it.

Suddenly someone taps on their shoulders. “’Scuse me,” they say. “Can I have a bit of love too?”

Zayn and Niall separate and Niall immediately jumps into the other person’s arms. “Liam! I almost thought you wouldn’t make it.”

“Yeah,” Liam looks kind of guilty. “I’m sorry I missed your set, babe. I’m sure you smashed it though.”

Niall shrugs. “It’s alright. You need to hear the voice this one has though-” he motions to Zayn, “-He helped me with the first song.”

Liam smiles. “So you two are back together then?” The two boys nod happily. “Well, then, Zayn, give me some love too.” They hug each other. Not as long as Niall and Liam did, but Zayn loves it anyway. Because Niall’s best friend has forgiven him now.

“Thank you,” Zayn whispers to him.

“No, thank YOU for making my Nialler happy,” Liam replies softly. They pull away and grin at each other. “Well, what are we just standing here for? Come on Zayn, tell us about your art pieces here.”

After that, things go back to the way they were before. Zayn has his job, his boyfriend, and his best friends. Niall’s also back to switching between sleeping in his dorm room and sleeping at Zayn’s house.

“So Zayn,” Niall says one night as they’re getting ready to turn off the lights. “Summer break is coming soon.”

“Oh yeah,” Zayn remembers. How could he forget? He has so many exams to study for. He doesn’t want to do any of it though. He just wants to sleep in Niall’s arms.

“And I… I know you’re probably going to go back to visit your family because you’ve talked about how important they are to you.” Zayn nods. “But I… you know, I was wondering if maybe I could come with you? To meet your family and stuff?”

“What about your family?” Zayn asks.

“You can come meet mine too,” Niall continues. “If you want, of course.” He pauses for a moment, then remembers something. "Oh but we have to come back to this area when the Rolling Stones come here, of course."

Zayn feels like he’s going to cry happy tears. “Niall. Are you asking me to spend a summer with you?”

“Yes,” Niall confirms. “I want to spend every day of my life with you, but a summer seems easier for now.”

“Yes, yes, absolutely,” Zayn dives toward him and kisses him all at once. A summer with Niall. Of course they’d still have to work around their jobs and all that, but vacation days exist for a reason. Zayn can’t wait to spend break with the best man he’s ever met.

A few minutes later, they fall asleep cuddling in each other’s arms. Zayn can't believe it. This summer, his dream is going to come true: waking up to Niall’s pancakes every morning, doing random things throughout the day, possibly having lunch at some random cheap nearby restaurant, and falling asleep in Niall's arms every night. He hopes exams hurry up and finish because he can’t wait to get started.


End file.
